


комикс по картине Н. Неврева "Присяга Лжедмитрия I польскому королю Сигизмунду III на введение в России католицизма"

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Владислав IV [2]
Category: Historical RPF, Royalty RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: вдохновилось и придумалось по мотивам собственного же фанфика.





	комикс по картине Н. Неврева "Присяга Лжедмитрия I польскому королю Сигизмунду III на введение в России католицизма"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Короткие истории из жизни польского короля Владислава IV Вазы, рассказанные Сыном Филифьонки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325747) by [syn_filifjonky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky). 



> да, автор в курсе, что для выражения мыслей персонажей должны быть облачки в виде облачков, но мне попался только такой комиксмэйкер.

    


End file.
